Mysterious Eyes
Mata Misterius (ミステリアス·アイズ Misuteriasu Aizu) dinyanyikan oleh GARNET CROW dari episode 168 sampai 204. Lyrics Inggris You and I are two different creatures, therefore The things we like, how fast we walk, and the way we think Are different Everything fades, And now, within our memories We are searching for a new future Rather than thinking, you should live strongly And search for a special person to love Don't worry for a sound life... Never again will I be lost Don't let go of my hand Or hurt me this time Just simply search for the answers In this time so filled with hesitation To the place that follows, You take your way... That which appears in your eyes That which you can touch and feel Those are the things that everyone In our world dreams about In the days of our youth Our hands overflowed with those tiny pebbles Like the treasures that are invisible Within people when they shine If you happen realize while you are searching That love changes as it passes you by And you long for something you cannot touch True Heart for Mystery Eyes Let's go to a town where we can look at the sea But you were all I could see that day When I took you there... But even so, we will never be able to see To the end of where the endless sky will spread her wings To the place that follows You take your way... Hold me I'd like to be in your love Never again will I be lost Don't let go of my hand Or hurt me this time Just simply search for the answers In this time so filled with hesitation To the place that follows, You take your way... Silently Let's say it again As we both waver I feel so all in secret life... Indonesia Kau dan aku adalah dua makhluk yang berbeda, oleh karena itu Hal-hal yang kita sukai, seberapa cepat kita berjalan, dan cara kita berpikir berbeda Semuanya memudar, Dan sekarang, dalam kenangan kita Kami sedang mencari masa depan yang baru Daripada berpikir, Anda harus hidup sangat Dan mencari orang khusus untuk mencintai Jangan khawatir untuk kehidupan yang sehat ... Tidak pernah lagi saya akan hilang Jangan melepaskan tanganku Atau menyakiti saya saat ini Cukup mencari jawaban Saat ini begitu penuh dengan ragu-ragu Untuk tempat yang berikut, Anda mengambil jalan ... Itu yang muncul di mata Anda Apa yang Anda dapat menyentuh dan merasakan Mereka adalah hal-hal yang setiap orang Dalam dunia kita bermimpi tentang Pada hari-hari muda kita Tangan kami meluap dengan orang-kerikil kecil Seperti harta yang tidak terlihat Dalam orang-orang ketika mereka bersinar Jika Anda kebetulan menyadari saat Anda cari Bahwa perubahan cinta saat melintas Anda dengan Dan Anda lama untuk sesuatu yang Anda tidak bisa menyentuh True Heart untuk Mystery Mata Mari kita pergi ke sebuah kota di mana kita dapat melihat laut Tapi kau semua aku bisa melihat hari itu Ketika saya mengambil Anda di sana... Namun demikian, kita tidak akan pernah dapat melihat Untuk akhir di mana langit tak berujung akan menyebar sayapnya Untuk tempat yang mengikuti Anda mengambil jalan... Peluk aku Saya ingin jatuh cinta Anda Tidak pernah lagi saya akan hilang Jangan melepaskan tanganku Atau menyakiti saya saat ini Cukup mencari jawaban Saat ini begitu penuh dengan ragu-ragu Untuk tempat yang berikut, Anda mengambil jalan... Diam-diam Katakanlah lagi Seperti kita berdua goyah Aku merasa begitu semua dalam kehidupan rahasia... Rōmaji Kimi to boku to wa betsu no ikimono dakara Konomi ga chigau aruku hayasa mo omoi no tsutae kata mo Iroaseteyuki Futari no kioku no naka ima bokura wa Tesaguri dakedo Hoka no dareka o mirai o sagashite yuku Omo'u yori tsuyoku ikite Tokubetsu na ai motometeru Shitatakana hibi ni nayandari Mou nido do mayowanai you ni So no ude o hanasanaide Kizutsuke au sono toki mo Tada zutto kotae o sagashite Mayoi konda toki no naka de Tsugi no basho e you take your way Me ni utsuru mono Te ni furetari kanjiru mono Sore ga bokura no sekai no subete Donna ni yume o mite mo Osanaki hibi no Ryoute ni afureteita chisana a pebble Dare ni mo mienai Takara no you ni kagayaita toki no naka de Ki ga tsukeba motometeite Onnaji janai ai surechagau Katachi no nai mono ni kogarete true heart for mystery eyes Umi no mieru machi e yukou yo Kimi dake ni meta ano hi o Sasoidashite tsurekkite Dokomade mo hirogaru sora no Subete wa mou mienai keredo Tsugi no basho e you take your way Dakishimete I'd like to be in your love Mou nido to mayowanai you ni Sono ude o hanasanai de Kizutsuke au sono toki mo Tada zutto kotae o sagashite Mayoi konda toki no naka de Tsugi no basho e you take your way Mitsuyakani Kurikaeshiteyuki Mayoi no naka I feel so all in secret life Kanji 君と僕とは 別の人間だから 好みが違う 歩く速さも 想いの伝え方も 色褪せてゆく 二人の記憶の中 今 僕らは 手探りだけど 他の誰かを 未来を 探してゆく 思うより強く生きて 特別な 愛 求めてる 強かな日々に悩んだり もう二度と 迷わない様に その腕を離さないで 傷つけ合う その時も ただずっと 答えを探して 迷い込んだ 時空の中で 次の場所へ you take your way 目に映るもの 手に触れたり感じるもの それが僕らの世界のすべて どんなに夢見ても 幼き日々の 両手に溢れていた小さな a pebble 誰にも見えない 宝のように輝いた時間の中で 気が付けば求めていて 同じじゃない 愛 すれ違う 形の無いものに焦がれて true heart for mystery eyes 海のみえる街へゆこうよ 君だけにみえたあの日を 誘い出して連れてきて どこまでも広がる天の すべては もう 見えないけれど 次の場所へ you take your way 抱きしめて I'd like to be your love もう二度と 迷わない様に その腕を離さないで 傷つけ合う その時も ただずっと 答えを探して 迷い込んだ時間の中で 次の場所へ you take your way 密やかに 繰り返してく 迷いの中 I feel so in secret life Kategori:Tema Pembuka Kategori:Musik